This invention relates generally to the field of deep sea drilling and more specifically to a pipe connector for engaging drilling pipe.
Numerous coupling devices for oilfield applications include a variety of safety mechanisms. While most generally include a simple threading device included with a gasket material used to ensure that pressure is maintained at a joint, others simple rely on threading alone. Coupling devices providing for the union of joints often require repeated service due to the sealing, unsealing, joining, and release of a metal to polymer connection. Often risers and other pipes employed to carry fluid use simple connections which generally rely on threading alone.
While threading is beneficial, simple to manufacture, and does not interfere with fluid flow, numerous disadvantages do exist. In instances where a male component is not fully secured to a female component, the potential for the union binding the two joints to free itself is possible. In applications where a gap exists between the male and female union of the threading, yet the sealing has properly occurred, eddies can form and fluid can be sent into the gap between the two, causing deterioration when corrosive fluids are used.
While present sealing mechanisms do function, the union of pipe and the usage of polymer based sealing materials (for ease of combination and removal at the joint) often allows the sealing mechanism to expand into portions where fluids are flowing. This is problematic because even the smallest portions of foreign materials and debris can lead to catastrophic consequences once fluid is sent downhole.
Thus there exists a need for a coupling mechanism that can allow for the union of male and female joints, while allowing for ease of removal and reuse.